Alaura Mae Amastacia
Alaura was born and raised in Aebros to a family of small importance. Nothing much happened in her childhood outside of the simple idyllic charm every childhood seems to possess. The only thing of note was the looming presence of the Blight--wandering through the land, preying upon any caught in its path. Like any from Aebros, Alaura was taught to fear it and any that had been touched and turned into monstrosities. Never had she had a problem with those instructions until she was much older, an adult in fact. She lived at home with her loving parents and helped to raise her many younger siblings as well as tend the shop with her parents. However, one day, lightning lingered on the horizon, and a strange miasma began to billow over the hills. Immediately, Alaura recognized it to be an oncoming Blight Storm, but knew there was not enough time to evacuate. She ran to her parents and warned them of what was coming, and they went to the house, only to find it already engulfed in the fog. Alaura stumbled to a stop, too afraid to go any further, but her parents continued through, trying to reach their other children. Her parents turned to look for her, but Alaura stumbled back, unable to join her family as they held fast to each other, even in this torment. She ran from her home, the mist flicking at her feet as she fled to the town. She tried to take shelter, but everyone turned her away, as they were afraid she had been compromised. She was shunned by all, scorned and beaten in order to keep her away from 'contaminating' anyone else, despite the fact the she had never been touched by the blight. Days passed, and weak with fatigue and hunger she wandered back to the edge of her family's land. She fell to her knees and wept for her fate, wishing that she had stayed with her family after all. She fell asleep on the ground and woke up to night having fallen. She stared into the mist and realized that there was nothing left for her, so she stood up and slowly made her way forward, until she was engulfed in the fog. Immediately she felt her skin begin to ripple with the pure magical energy, tears pricking at her eyes once again. However, as her exposed skin began to sting, suddenly there was a wave of calm over her. Opening her eyes, she squinted to see a radiant energy surrounding her, holding back the magical force. Suddenly a voice began to ring in her head, '''Little one, you've suffered so much. You want it to finish, to feel no more sorrow, but there is still more for you to do.' ''Alaura fell to her knees as a wave of power rushed over her, screaming as she clasped her arms over her head. '''I bestow a gift upon you, safety from this blight that has touched my lands. Use it to help, to find a way to stop this abomination from spreading any more. Now go, leave this place, and show your worth. Do not waste this power.' '' Alaura opened her eyes to find herself back on the edge of the town, and she stumbled to her feet, amazed to find herself whole. FINISH THIS LATER WHEN THE LEASING OFFICE ISN'T CLOSING